Strength of the Heart
by K.Friskey
Summary: When Sora, Kairi and Riku are taken by some mysterious figures. The King requires their children to go out and rescue their parents. But times become difficult when the ones who took their parents try to put obstacles in their way. Noah and Arielle will find out that the stories that they heard from their childhood might just be more then "fairytales". OC.


**This fanfiction does contain OCs that would be the children of Sora, Kairi and Riku. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, I just own Noah and Arielle. **

* * *

Arielle sighed as she sat cross-legged on the roof, watching the island that she and Noah had played on when they were younger. Back when her dad was fun. Back when her mother has been alive.

Being so young when he mother's death happened, Arielle barely remembered her. She had been just a baby, 3 years old. Her mother had gone out to the island to get something, and a storm took her away. Riku was never the same. Though, giving him some credit, he still managed to bring his daughter and best friend to the island.

Arielle rested her head on her knee and watched as dark clouds hung over the island.

"weird…there wasn't any rain forecasted…" she mumbled to herself.

"Arielle! Hurry! I need your help!" She looked down to see Noah running up the path to her house. Sitting up straighter she raised her brow,

What's wrong?" Noah reached the house and leaned over trying to catch his breath, while she climbed down the from the low rise roof.

"We need to get to the island, something's wrong" he said in a worried tone, catching Arielle off guard. He grabbed her hand and turned, dragging her off towards the boats.

"B-but Noah! There's a storm brewing!" she said nervously and frowned when he didn't respond. They reached the boats and Noah quickly started getting it ready as Arielle watched the water, nervous about how wild it was starting to get.

"My father wont like this…" she said quietly and Noah called her name, catching her attention and helped her into the boat.

* * *

The three of them sat there, on the paupu tree like they had all those years ago. A husband, a wife, and their best friend. Sora held Kairi's hand as they stared out into the ocean. Riku was staring up ahead, watching the clouds with a frown,

"I'm going to get the boat ready…we should leave before the waters get too bad" he said and started walking, "see you in a few" he called back before breaking into a run.

They remained in silence, unaware of the dark figure standing behind them, before summoning a weapon and hitting Sora over the head with it hard. Sora dropped, and Kairi screamed as the dark figure grabbed her from behind, and dragged her through the portal.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he ran across the bridge to where sora lay dazed, but awake,

"K-k…airi…" he said weakly and the portal formed again. Riku glared at the figure and clenched his fists as he got up and ran to attack as his keyblade formed and he swung to attack. The dark figure dodged and countered an attack, knocking riku to the ground. The figure let out a small bitter chuckle and grabbed sora and pushed him through the portal before retrieving riku.

* * *

From the distance, the two teens fought against a barrier, watching their parents get taken away. Arielle screamed and banged her fists on the invisible barrier that blocked her from saving her father. The portal disappeared and Noah panted heavily as he noticed the portal disappeared and he ran over to where his uncle and father were and collapsed on the sand.

"Dad! Mom!" he called angrily, he let his head fall forward as he tried to calm down, hearing faint sobs from his best friend behind him a few yards. He looked around a bit, and noticed something resting on the sand and grabbed it.

"…dad's charm?" he said quietly, not really to anyone and he squeezed it in his hand and slowly got up and walked over to Arielle. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

For a 17 year old, he always thought that she was a bit of a cry baby. Being 16 himself, he always had to be the stronger one, and take care of her.

"..Arielle….it's going to be ok…we'll get them back" he said quietly trying to comfort her. He looked up to notice that the dark storm clouds disappeared, leaving the sky clear as if it never happened. Like the day had been any other normal day.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Noah sighed, as he tried to think of what to do now. Arielle was next to him, head resting on him, wishing her dad was there, and safe. Along with her uncle Sora and auntie Kairi.

"w-we should head home..." Noah suggested quietly, and nudged her a little. Letting out a sigh, Arielle slowly got up and turned around and gasped loudly noticing a short dark figure standing behind them watching them from a short distance. Noah turned, and glared as he quickly put himself infront of Arielle,

"What do you want!?" he shouted angrily, the figure remained silent and watched them for a moment, before walking closer. Noah backed up, and Arielle followed, but kept close to him.

"Stay back! Where's our parents!? Where did you take them!" he shouted angrier. The figure help a finger to the opening of his hood, before opening a portal similar to the one they saw before.

"I can help you save your parents"

* * *

**Please let me know what your thoughts were. if you like it/ hate it/ etc.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
